<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or How Emmett And Elle Met (According to Emily, Erin and Eloise) by cheeriosandgalaxybars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924678">Or How Emmett And Elle Met (According to Emily, Erin and Eloise)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeriosandgalaxybars/pseuds/cheeriosandgalaxybars'>cheeriosandgalaxybars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Parenthood: Written by Emmett Forrest and Introduction by Elle Woods [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Emmett has somehow grasped fatherhood, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, SO MUCH FLUFF, They tell the kids how they first met, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We appreciate them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeriosandgalaxybars/pseuds/cheeriosandgalaxybars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unsurprising that his three troublemakers wanted to know how they first met, he just hasn't worked out how to make the story interesting.</p><p>Elle had. And he couldn't say he wasn't expecting it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Parenthood: Written by Emmett Forrest and Introduction by Elle Woods [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Or How Emmett And Elle Met (According to Emily, Erin and Eloise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll rearrange them at some point for order but I COULDN'T PASS THIS OPPORTUNITY UP.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Emmett was sat at the table, with a cup of coffee in his hands as he read over some files. Elle was rearranging the bookshelf in the corner. He didn't know what order she was doing it in, only something about it being 'alphabetical'. In authors? In titles? Not that he minded, she seemed content to move the novels to her hearts content keeping up a conversation about the latest one she had read.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was peaceful, tranquil. He took a sip of his coffee and went to place it back down before it was swooped out of his hands by his wife. "Hey!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughed, taking a few gulps. "What's mine is yours, remember?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed fondly, reaching for the mug but Elle had already taken it back into the kitchen. "I'll make some more!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then the silence was ruined with the sound of running feet and three giggles emerging from upstairs. Emily was leading the way, swishing her blonde hair behind her. She was followed swiftly by Erin, who held a small truck in her fist. The last to hit the floor was the youngest, Eloise, who had to run just to keep up with the pace of her sisters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emmett saw an accident coming from a mile away and had to rush to Eloise just to keep her upright. She was still laughing even after almost face planting into the wooden floor. He doubted she still would be if she actually had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Daddy, how did you and Mommy meet?" Emily demanded as soon as he had settled Eloise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh, why did you wanna know Princess?" he asked, picking his youngest daughter up and ruffling Erin's hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emmett didn't mind them asking. In fact, Elle had been jumping with joy when they'd all said their first words for that exact reason. The problem was, he didn't want to disappoint them. He was certain they were expecting some big romantic meeting where he swept their mom off the floor with his charm. In reality, she'd walked into his little first year group at Harvard and told him that her name was Elle Woods. And then some months later he'd found her on a bench in a bunny costume and made a stupid joke only to have her explode with stress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All in all, their first meeting (and the night that led to all of this) was mundane. Except maybe the bit about the bunny costume. But that wasn't romantic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erin wanted to know," Emily shrugged. "Now, can you tell us?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did I get a please with that?" Elle asked from the doorway and all four of their heads snapped to her direction. Emily saw an opportunity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, please Mommy! Please tell us how you met Daddy."</p>
</div><p>Elle set the two cups of coffee on the table (he'd forgotten about that) and poked Emily's nose, who stuck out her tongue in response. "Oka--"</p><p>She hadn't finished before she had grabbed Elle's hand and marched off to the living room. Erin watched them go but turned back to her dad. He held his hand out to her. "C'mon Bean, I think Emily wants a story."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Erin was all him. She was quiet and she liked her own company. Even Elle couldn't bring her out of her shell, although Emmett believed it would happen one day (only because it did with him). So Erin took his outstretched hand without a complaint.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>To fill the silence of making their way to the living room, Eloise began babbling. Despite having developed an intuition with kids, mostly from having his own, Eloise spoke to fast to understand, although he did catch a couple words. He was pretty sure she was talking about Barbie. She seemed content though, and that was what mattered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emily had situated herself in the floor, right in front for Elle and Erin followed suit. Eloise wriggled about in his arms and he let her down only have her run and fall straight into her sister's lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could only sigh. Despite his best efforts, Eloise seemed to have inherited the grace of a newborn giraffe. He had no idea where that came from.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(It was definitely his mom).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sat next to Elle and attempted to rearrange the pillows behind him, if only to stall for a second. Although Emily didn't seem to want to wait for anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Daddy. </em>We wanna hear a story."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle, ever the angel, put a hand on his shoulder and then looked straight at Emily. "Em, remember your manners or we won't tell you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This didn't go over well with Emily who huffed. Erin rolled her eyes but said nothing. <em>"Please?"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Em. Now, what did you kids want to know?"</p>
</div><p>As Emily asked for the story of his they met, it left him time to reflect. He'd established to himself a long time ago that their meeting wasn't romantic, and neither had their relationship been for a long time. The moment that it was, it seemed everything was coloured in a rose tinted, shiny layer (although he thought it was more pink than anything).</p><p>They may have not been conventional, especially as friends given she had a tendency to always be wrapped around him one way or another. At Harvard it had been her arm linked through his and in the comfort of their home it was tucked into his side, her head on his shoulders.</p><p>It was their story, their tale and it was <em>special</em><em>. </em>His biggest fear was that his children thought differently.</p><p>He tuned back in when Elle leaned into him and he knew it was his cue to put an arm around her.</p><p>"We met at Harvard. First day. There was a group of first years and they were all talking. Introductions and..."</p><p>"Stuff?" he supplied at her small stumble.</p><p>"Yeah! Stuff. But I interrupted them. You all looked friendly!" He had raised her eyebrow at her, like he had all those years ago.</p><p>"So I turn and there's this woman dressed in <em>really </em>hot pink," he interjected. "And you don't see that every day, especially in Harvard. And she sort of walks up to me and starts talking about Aunt Enid's top."</p><p>Elle smiled fondly at him, and even laughed at his comment about her outfit choice. "And I tell them my name and..."</p><p>She skipped Bruiser. He didn't bring it up either.</p><p>"Your aunt introduced herself too," he jumped in, unconsciously rubbing a hand against her arm, "and your mom seemed so excited that they both had names beginning with E."</p><p>He didn't mention Enid's snarky comment in reply. They didn't need to know, as far as he was concerned. It was another thing put on the back burner of his mind.</p><p>"And that's when Dad finally decided to say something to me," she teased. In her best impression of him (it was her putting on a deep voice and he thought it was hilariously cute), she said, <em>"Sit down, tell us something about yourself."</em></p><p>"And then she says--" He tried to imitate Elle as best as he could-- <em>"</em><em>I'm</em><em> a Gemini with a double Capricorn moon. And </em><em>I</em><em> have a Bachelor's degree from UCLA where </em><em>I</em><em> was Sig Ep Sweetheart, </em><em>president</em><em> of Delta Nu sorority and founded the charity 'Shop For A Cause'."</em></p><p>He had to explain to himself that the only reason he remembered it was because one of the most outlandish thing he'd heard in a while when she first said it. And also, he'd been privy to this information for years now, of course he'd remember everything she said.</p><p>He looked at her. She had a lovesick grin on her face and he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He didn't, but damn did he want to.</p><p>Erin piped up. "Did you really do all that Mommy?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, sweetheart. I did. Uh, where were we...?"</p><p>"You also told me that you'd talked Beyoncé down from buying something. I--"</p><p>"Oh! My point still stands. Tangerine is a horrible color and whoever thought it was a good idea <em>is </em>disturbed."</p><p>The first time she'd said that he had replied with a <em>"</em><em>I</em><em> did not know that." </em>Years later, he wouldn't be able to tell you why it was bad, only that he was well aware that it was.</p><p>"And then I asked for directions to my class. Your dad took me and I think that about sums it up, right?"</p><p>When he looked back at his three daughters, they all looked enthralled with the story. And he suddenly felt stupid for his earlier worries.</p><p>(He was pretty sure it was their story telling skills. Being a parent for eight years meant you knew all the tricks in the book to keep them engaged. Or maybe it was the Gemini part.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm like 90% I'm getting their personalities wrong but also I feel like Elle would have some hidden habits that people didn't notice because she hid them well and had her own insecurities from being in a relationship with Warner where it seemed her opinions, wants and likes were second to his. Emmett I feel like we have all unanimously agreed is the one who worries the most.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marsbarsncornflakes">Come hang with me on Tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>